Vampiric Ways
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Clu visits Fi and the gang in Hope Springs on his break from college and he brings a surprise with him... his girlfriend but she has a surprise too and it's up to Fi and Alex to find it out.


**"Vampiric Ways"**   
**By Dannette Lawrence**

**Chapter 1-**

The cold night air felt good against Fi's face, she sat on the porch steps with her big fuzzy blanket around her and her hot cocoa in one hand, she stared across the yard and her eyes were transfixed on a house which was just a few steps away from her own house... it was Candy's house. Fi smiled and wrapped the blanket tighter around her as she remembered all the times her and Candy would sit out on their front porches and stare at each other for no reason at all, mostly they were trying to read each other's mind.. they were only doing that because Jack had read them an article in a magazine about friends and if they were extra close they should be able to read each other's minds so they would try to do it but they never read each other's minds and later they found out that Jack was just playing around with them. Fi shook her head, it was hard avoiding the memories as she sat on her front porch, she was back in Hope Springs and all the feelings were coming back and it was all her mom and Annie's fault. 

_:::Start of flashback:::_   
"Don't worry baby, me and Annie will only be gone for a week, we got to do a gig in Arizona and maybe you, Jack, Alex and since Carey is hurt should just stay here, stay in the old house, you guys are old enough to take care of each other... it will only be a week"   
_:::End of flashback:::_

The MP tour had reached it's next destination with caution, they were back in Hope Springs, to spend a week being a normal family but the trip down memory lane was cut short when Molly got a phone call telling them there was a concert planned just for Annie and her and being the good musician she knew she didn't have the choice so she told Annie and as soon as they were off the bus they were back on it. Fi and Jack had complained about how they wanted to stay and Carey was just plain mad because he had twisted his arm doing a stupid skateboard move trying to impress Candy and Fi, the doctor had told him he couldn't have any stress on his arm for a week and that meant no guitar playing. Molly hesitated for a minute and told Jack and Fi that they could just stay in Hope Springs with Alex and Carey while they went to Arizona to do their gig... after a lot of arguing Molly, Annie, Ned and Irene took off and Carey, Alex, Jack and Fi were left alone in Hope Springs to fend after themselves. 

"Are you okay Fi?"   
Fi shook her head and looked up to see Alex smiling at her, Alex was Annie's long lost sister and for the past month she had been on tour with them and somehow along the way Fi and Alex grown close.   
"No, I just wish that.. you know that there weren't so many memories here... they just cloud my mind and it just hurts, that's all"   
"Fi, it's natural to be pained by the memories he--"   
Alex stopped talking and Fi jumped up when she heard Carey screamed followed by Jack. Fi and Alex ran into the house to find it all smoky.   
"Carey? Jack?" 

Jack came out of the kitchen coughing, Fi shook her head and her and Alex started laughing hysterically.   
"Burn another dinner Carey?"   
Carey came and pushed Alex to the coach and threw an evil look towards Fi as she collapsed to the couch next to Alex.   
"You guys should try it sometime, it's very hard"   
"Just like skateboarding?"   
Carey threw his towel Fi and she screamed getting up, Carey chased her around the house while Jack erupted in laughter and Alex screamed for Carey to leave Fi alone. Fi ran and fell over when she bumped into someone. 

"Hi guys, I'm here!"   
Fi looked up to see Clu standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.   
"Hey Clu thanks for giving me a concussion"   
Clu smiled sympathetically down at Fi and helped her up and gave her a short little hug. Carey was the first to hug Clu and then Jack was meanwhile Alex just waved and stood in the background.   
"Hi Alex, everybody... well me showing up wasn't the only surprise I had.. meet Angela!" 

A tall woman emerged from behind Clu and smiled at everybody sweetly but still hid behind Clu a little bit. She had long black hair, with light blue eyes, she wore black lipstick and her face was sorta pale as if she had seen a ghost. 

"Angela this is my big bro Carey, my best male friend Jack and my best friend female or male Fi... guys this is Angela... my girlfriend!"   
Jack and Carey smiled happy for Clu and shook Angela's hand and hugged Clu once more, Alex smiled sweetly being nice but in the background Fi stood still smiling but inside she felt every nerve in her body go crazy... Clu had a girlfriend? Fi shook her head, Clu was just her friend... then why was she so jealous? 

**Chapter 2-**

"Man... where is Molly and Annie? I really wanted everyone to be here when I brought Angela by..." 

Fi looked up from the floor to see Angela interlock her hand with Clu's hand, Fi looked back at the ground trying to avoid seeing something that could possibly break her heart... Fi shook her head and looked back up just in enough time to see Angela scoot closer to Clu, too close for comfort for Fi.   
"Um guys I'm going over---"   
Fi's voice seemed to trail off as she started babbling, Fi babbled when she was nervous and seeing Clu and that Angela girl was making her nervous not to mention mad... she was fuming, what right did they have to cuddle and be the perfect couple in front of her? Fi knew she seemed... what was the word? Childish... yeah childish was the word Fi knew she was acting like but for some reason she couldn't help the way she was acting. It was so hard to watch Clu with Angela; she didn't quite know why it was so hard but it was and she wouldn't... couldn't just sit there and watch them be in love... she had to get away.   
"To Candy's to hang out for a while like old times" 

Clu looked up away from Angela to see Fi grabbing her jacket, he watched her put it on with such care as if it was something that was vulnerable or delicate, he watched her zip it up... he shook his head, a frown found it's way to his face... he had tried to deny that his friend's silent wasn't intentionally but when she purposely talked to Clu or would turn to Alex when he would look over at her or when he tried say something to her she would excuse herself made it plain and clear that she was avoiding him and it hurt him... he remembered when it was just him, Jack and Fi... then Fi was his best friend... they were always going on little adventures, always depending on each other and now she was avoiding him totally.   
"You're leaving Fi? Why don't you stay? We could sing your mom's star dot song and crack up about it like we used to.. or we could just watch a movie, come on Fi it will be fun"   
"Clu- I really just want to hang out with Candy, I hardly get to see her and this is the perfect opportunity to have some quality time with her... bye"   
Fi waved to Clu and the rest of the gang and ran out of the house, she had no intention on going to Candy's house but she had to get out of that house... she had to get away from Clu... she had to get away from Angela... she had to get away from them. 

"Well she ran out of here fast didn't she?"   
Angela looked over at Clu who had a look of sadness on his face and she growled silently... she had noticed the way Clu would talk about her all the time but she never really got too upset about it because they were miles away from each other but with her Clu being so close to that girl.. what was her name again? Liona...Diona... Fiona! That was her name... Fiona but Fi for short... Angela didn't understand why Clu was always talking about this girl.. she didn't see what was so special about this Fi girl.... what did Fi have that she didn't? Angela knew what she had Fi didn't... she had the ability to be forever... and that was a true gift. Angela shook her head, she didn't like the way Clu looked at Fi, Clu was all hers and no one could have him... he would be hers forever and she would make sure of it... it would come soon. 

Fi threw herself down on the grass telling herself not to get upset... how could she not? This was Clu! Someone she considered at one time her dream husband... but of course she was 6 at the time but she still loved him in one way or another. But there was something about Angela that sent Fi's paranormal senses off... and if it was the last thing she did she was going to find it out. 

"Hey are you okay?" 

**Chapter 3-**

"Are you okay?"   
Alex repeated her question finally kneeling down beside her, Alex rested a supporting hand on Fi's shoulder finding it the only way to be a good friend.   
"Fine, just a little shaken up by the presence of Angela.. she gives me the creeps Alex... she is giving me this vibe.. she is making my paranormal senses go off and whenever they go off that is never a good thing... ask my brother, he'll tell you"   
Alex smiled and helped Fi up and they began to walk inside the house with their arms interlocked with each other's. Fi looked around the house to find it empty, Fi felt her paranormal sense go off and it was going crazy.   
"Something is wrong Alex, can't you feel it?"   
Alex nodded gulping, she gripped on to Fi's arm tighter as they walked up to the stairs... they searched room through room but found nothing and nobody but there was still a feeling of paranormal actives in the house and when paranormal activities were happening you know that they would find Fi.. they always did.   
"What are we going to do?" 

Fi wiggled out of Alex's grip and motioned for Alex to follow her, Fi had a feeling in her gut and it was telling her where to go... Fi always trusted her gut... her first instinct... it has never stirred her wrong before. Fi walked past the bathroom and ducked and fell to the ground when she saw Angela. Fi pulled Alex down with her and pointed to the bathroom without saying a word, this was the perfect time to prove that there was something up with Angela and she even had a witness. 

"Oh my god..."   
Alex's voice was in a hushed tone but it was heard by Fi, she popped her head up and gasped at what she saw.   
"Oh my god Alex, she's a... a... a.."   
Fi watched Angela gulp something and guessed it could only be one thing.   
"Fi, she's a vampire!... a blood sucking fiend of the night!!" 

Angela dropped the cup that was in her and she watched it fall to the ground shattering into pieces, she change back to her normal face and saw Fi and Alex staring at her... she growled and ran out the door and straight towards them. 

"Oh! Oh! She's coming straight for us! Fi isn't this usually when someone says run?"   
Fi gulped and turned to Alex.   
"Ummm... Run?"   
"Good idea.. 2 thumbs up all the way"   
Fi grabbed Alex by the arm and they both fled down the stairs... Angela smirked and jumped down the banister and landed right in front of them. Fi grabbed her cross necklace and shoved it in front of Angela's face causing her to stagger back. 

"You think you're smart little girl? You're not even close to being smart! You think that a little cross necklace and your little friend is going to destroy me? Please... everything you read or seen about vampires... well it's not true.. sure we can be killed with a stake but it is so much more then that.. so much that your little brain can't comprehend! And if you tell Clu about this or anyone... I will kill you and I will make sure it is slow and painful! Clu is all mine and no one else's so remember that" 

"Hey guys we're back" 

Clu walked in the door with Jack and Carey with bags of groceries, Clu walked over to Angela and gave her a peek on the cheek and smiled at Fi and Alex.   
"What's up girls?" 

Angela kissed back and grinned.   
"Nothing baby, just a little girl talk" 

Fi glared and dragged Alex into the kitchen with her. 

**Chapter 4-**

Fi sat down at the wooden kitchen table with her head in her hands, her hair covering her hands and every minute or so she would make a little whimper making her aggravation known. 

Alex sat on the kitchen counter with a look of distraught painted on her face... Alex had seen some pretty weird things in her life but vampires was a new area for her... she knew Fi has faced vampires before but this was all so new to her but she knew that she...they... couldn't let Clu be fooled by Angela and that they had to do something. 

"Fi, we have to do something... we can't just sit here and think what if.. we have to take action. She's a vampire Fi! A vampire! She sucks blood! What if she tries to sire Clu? He'll be hers forever.. literally!"   
Fi popped her head up, she thought for a second and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs heading towards her room with Alex shortly behind. 

"I got it Alex!"   
Fi threw a few tanktops and pants across her room and smiled when she found what she was looking for... she grabbed the book and flashed it in front of Alex's face.   
"Okay it's a book.. a big, fat book what does it do?"   
"It's not just a book, it's a book of vampires! Carey bought it as a joke for me for Christmas last year"   
"Well if he bought it as a joke how do you know if the book is telling the truth"   
"Because he bought it a magic shop, just believe me.. sit down"   
Alex nodded and sat down on Fi's bed next to her as Fi opened the book. 

"Vampires... souless creatures who were once humans... for a human to become a vampire it must be bitten by a vampire and must suck the vampire's blood. Once a human is turned into a vampire it's pure evil... but there is one thing that even pure evil can't get... the soul"   
Alex stared at Fi and nodded.   
"So what do we do? You're the expert here Fi"   
Fi closed the book and hopped up dragging Alex with her.   
"We can't let Angela and Clu be alone... or we'll lose him forever" 

Angela walked over to Clu who was on the couch reading a book, he licked his lip and turned the page and his eyes began to scan the page shoveling the information into his mind. Angela stood in front of Clu and smiled evilly, he was so handsome.. and he would be all hers... and it was going to happen now.   
"Clu?"   
Clu looked up from his book to see Angela standing in front of him smiling at him.   
"Yeah Angela?"   
"Let's go take a walk"   
Clu put down his book and hopped up.   
"Okay, why?"   
Angela grabbed Clu by the arm and dragged him off.   
"Don't ask questions honey" 

Fi and Alex ran down the stairs and entered the living room where they saw Clu last but he wasn't in there now... Fi ran back into the kitchen and he wasn't there either and Fi knew he wasn't in any of the upstairs rooms because she checked just in case before she and Alex walked down stairs, Fi shook her head and ran back into the living room where Alex still was.   
"They must of went to take a walk Fi.."   
"Oh no"   
Fi and Alex took off running but was stopped by Jack and Carey. 

"Oh wait gals, where are you two heading in such a hurry?"   
Fi wiggled out of Jack's grasp and rolled her eyes at Carey's comment and tapped her foot impatiently.   
"Move Jack! Carey! We have to save Clu from Angela"   
Fi went to run off again but was pulled back by Jack.   
"Save him? From what? Angela? Suurreee sis, what is she a demon? No wait a blood sucking vampire"   
Fi and Alex looked at each other in shock and then back at Jack, Jack saw the way they were looking at him and he let out a laugh.   
"You want me to believe that Angela is a vampire.. please"   
Fi pushed Jack back and grabbed Alex.   
"Fine don't believe me! But don't get in my way either"   
Fi and Alex took off running.   
"Come on Carey, we can't let them get killed, my mom would kill me"   
Carey and Jack grabbed their jackets catching up with Fi and Alex.   
"Wait up guys! We're coming too"   
Jack and Carey finally reach Fi and Alex and they both let out a sigh as they continued to walk. 

Clu sat at the edge of the creek and threw a stone in admiring the rippled image it made.. he looked up and smiled at Angela.   
"Angela, what's wrong? Is there something you need to tell me?"   
Angela pulled Clu up and stared into his eyes, she waited a minute and then kissed him on the lips passionately.   
"Clu.. I'm a vampire"   
Clu looked at Angela and knew he should be laughing but he felt himself go dead serious, he had heard Fi and Alex reading that vampire book earlier.   
"What?"   
"Clu I can sire you, it's easy and you can be with me forever and you can also be young forever.. ahh the wonders Clu... we could live forever ... we never die"   
"But..."   
"Clu yes or no... become one of us"   
Clu pushed Angela back.   
"NO! I'm leaving"   
Angela growled then smirked. 

"No you're not" 

A dark shadowy figure jumped down from a tree and landed right behind Clu, he hit Clu over the head with a rock and looked back at Angela who watched Clu fall to the ground with a grin on her face. 

**Chapter 5-**

"This is unbelievable! This whole week has been horrible! First my mom and Annie ditches us for a gig... a stupid gig! Then we are left here alone to fend for ourselves but if that wasn't bad enough now we are on a wild goose chase for Clu and his supposedly vampire girlfriend that wants to make him one of her minions"   
Fi looked behind her and rolled her eyes at Jack, she didn't care if he didn't believe her or not... all that mattered was where Clu was and if he was okay. 

"Where could he be Fi? We have no idea where Angela would of taken him?"   
Fi stopped and looked at Alex; Fi shook her head, she knew Alex was right... she had no idea where Angela would of taken him.   
"She's right sis, I mean there is no way I believe that Angela is a vampire but if Clu was in trouble we wouldn't know where to look first"   
"Well..."   
Fi turned to Clu and they both snapped their fingers as if at that one moment everything came clear.   
"I know where he is! There is only one place Clu would go..."   
"The creek! The one we all used to go to and hang out..." 

Jack looked at Alex as Carey and Fi kept on finishing sentences for each other; Jack sighed... now she had Carey believing her, was he the only logical one in Fi's little group of investigators of the weird? Jack pushed himself back to reality and saw Carey, Fi and Alex walking off.   
"Hey wait up!" 

Clu first groaned and then he fluttered his eyes open slowly, Clu's eyes darted all over the room trying to recognize where he was and then as if realizations had just set in he started to wiggle out of whatever was holding him down so tightly. 

"Don't even try sweetheart, they're chains... there is no way you can get out of chains unless you are houdini, which in your case... you're not"   
"What should we do with him Angela? He has been very uncooperative, should we kill him?"   
Clu screamed and then he shrinked back in the chains as Angela raised her hand as if to hit him but both him and the other vampire were taken by surprise when she hit the other vampire that was standing next to her.   
"I think I made my plan clear, you buffoon... Clu will become one of us... we can do this the hard way or the... well actually when I think about there is only the hard way"   
Angela walked over to Clu as the other vampire touched his face in shock and growled as all the other vampires behind him snorted and laughed. Angela bent down to bite Clu but before she could sink her teeth into the skin of his neck she stumbled back when a flash of light came in burning her eyes. Clu finally opened his eyes and saw all the vampires including Angela scrambling around, he looked away from Angela to see Fi, Jack, Carey and Alex. 

Angela looked up to only see Fi, she didn't bother looking at the rest of the "humans", she growled and turned her face into her vampire form... how dare this teenager ruin her plans... she would pay. 

"You came little girl...bad decision" 

Fi motioned for Alex, Carey and Jack to split up and looked back to Angela.   
"What Angela? You thought I wouldn't? You do have my best friend and I wouldn't miss this for the world"   
Angela smirked, the girl did have spunk... she had to admit that. 

"Now Alex" 

Alex threw three bottles full of clear water at Fi and watched Fi throw them to the ground... all the vampires scurried back not   
wanting to be touched by the water.   
"Holy water... good little girl, you have being doing your homework" 

"Attack men! Take them all down, leave Fi to me, she's mine" 

**Chapter 6-**

"Men attack now! Hit them! Kill them!" 

Angela stood on top of the highest coffin throwing commands left and right watching the battle begin, she searched around for her target, but she couldn't find Fi anywhere. *Where is she?* 

Fi dodged three vampires and crawled over to Clu who had his eyes closed not knowing what else to do. He turned his head opening his eyes up when he felt someone touch him, he smiled when he saw it was Fi.   
"FI!"   
His voice was a little too loud grabbing Angela's attention, she looked over to Clu and hissed when she saw Fi huddled over Clu trying to untie him, she growled once more and pushed her hair down and dived at Fi throwing them both to the ground. 

Alex fell over a coffin hitting her head on the ground, Alex screamed out when she felt a pain pierce her in the back of her head, she tried to get up but had no such luck, she fell back down. Alex looked up and scrambled back when she saw a vampire approach her, she was in no shape to fight against the vampire. The vampire smirked and grabbed Alex by the neck and bent down to bite her but before his fangs could sink into her neck he was thrown back by somebody. Alex looked up and saw Jack, she grabbed his hand and hugged him.   
"Thanks"   
"No problem" 

The vampire stumbled back and landed on Carey, the vampire screamed as he felt a stake enter his heart... Carey jumped back when he saw the vampire turn into a pile of dust.   
"Whoa how cool" 

Fi kicked Angela in the stomach sending her flying, Fi hopped up and jumped on Angela straddling her down to the ground, Fi reached down to her pants and unzipped a small compartment and pulled out her stake, Fi cleared her throat and went to ram the stake into Angela's heart but Angela punched Fi in the face and threw her across the room. 

Alex came behind a vampire and staked him in the back, another vampire grabbed Alex from the behind but turned into a pile of dust as Carey staked him. 

Jack saw Angela approaching Fi and started to run over to Fi but fell to the ground when a vampire grabbed his ankle and pulled it, Jack reached out his hands and screamed. 

"Someone help Fi!" 

Carey ran over to Clu and began to untie him, Carey would of said something to Clu but he was too busy untying him. Carey threw down two set of chains and continued to work on the other three sets of chains. 

Alex went to help but Jack but was grabbed by a vampire, the vampire wrapped his arms around Alex's arms and chest.   
"Fi! Someone one help her!" 

Fi stumbled back and threw the last of her holywater at Angela but missed her.   
"Aww I guess this is the end of Fiona Phillips...."   
Angela smirked.   
"But I have to admit, you gave a real good fight" 

Jack fought against the vampire but it was too strong for him... Alex stomped the vampire on the foot and ran to Jack but was also tripped. Jack and Alex looked at each other both with a look of fear on their faces. 

"Aha!"   
Carey threw the last set of chains to the ground and pulled Clu off the table and smiled at him but then Carey heard the screams for the first time and saw Fi on the ground with Angela on top of her.   
"Clu..."   
Clu stared at Fi and Angela for a second and grabbed the stake out of Carey's hand and ran towards Fi. 

**Chapter 7/Conclusion-**

Carey watched Clu run off and then suddenly as if it just hit him he turned around to see Alex and Jack on the ground trying to fight off two vampires, Carey grabbed his backpack and took out a crossbow.   
"Okay here we go"   
Carey aimed the crossbow at the two vampires who were standing right behind each other, Carey squinted his eyes and then he hit the trigger and the arrow went flying hitting the two vampires at the same time, Carey watched them turn into a pile of dust and ran over to Jack and Alex and smiled at them reaching out his hand.   
"I can't even keep my eyes off you guys for one minute without you guys getting in trouble" 

Fi kicked Angela in the chest and then in the stomach sending Angela flying, Fi saw Angela get back up and decided this was her chance to run away. Fi went to get up but fell over something and hit her head on the wall behind her.   
"Ow"   
Fi shook her head and looked up at Angela who was closing in on her, Fi shook her head again but all she got was a blurry vision of Angela and someone behind her. Fi went to push herself up but she fell down, she looked down at her hands but they were blurry too; Fi opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out and then she felt strong arms grab her by the forearms holding her still.   
"I always like a meal that fights back, thanks for the adventure"   
Angela growled and bent down and dug her fangs into Fi's neck, Fi finally screamed, it was a scream of pain and fear, Fi felt her vision start to go from blurry to black as she felt her life start to slip away as Angela suck it out of her and then everything stopped including Angela. 

Clu looked at Angela and Fi and felt himself torn, he felt torn between Angela, his beautiful girlfriend but also a member of the undead and Fi.. Fi who was... well she was Fi. Clu shook his head and rammed the stake into Angela's back and winced when he heard her scream, her scream ringed in his eyes, he watched her turn into a pile of a dust and for a minute he just stood there not knowing what to do and then his eyes darted to Fi who was lying on the ground unconscious.   
"Fi!"   
Clu ran over to her and fell to the ground and held her body in his. 

Jack, Carey and Alex turned around when they heard Clu scream, Jack's eyes advanced to Clu holding Fi in his arms, he ran over to them with Alex and Carey shortly behind him.   
"What happened Clu?" 

Clu rocked Fi back and forth in his arms, pushing back her hair.   
"Angela bit her, I was too slow"   
Carey bent down taking off his 2nd shirt, he rolled it up and placed it over Fi's bite wound and guided Clu's hand over to the shirt to hold it still. 

"Guys, she might be okay, in this book me and Fi were reading about vampires that a person bit by a vampire has to be drained all the way to die" 

Clu got up still holding Fi in his arms, he walked out of the cave with Jack, Carey and Alex following him, they walked in home in silence because that was all they could do. 

**_I think i'm fallin' in love i think i'm fallin' in love lo lo lolo love .....i think im fallin'in love i think i'm fallin' in love...love love..._**

**_you smile a lot it makes me wonder what you're thinkin' of cause baby your always on my mind (mind mind) and right now I want you with mehere by my side with me till the end of time_**

**_I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you love love with you (love love with you) it doesn't matter what you say or what you do (no matter what you say no matter what you do) just give me a chance and i know i'll make you understand why i just can't help myself i'm falling in love with you_**

**_Don't know if I should tell the world just how I'm feeling if I , I wanna be sure you feel the same(same same) for all that I think about it you need to know there's no other way no no oh oh_**

**_(you must have been sent)..you must have been sent from heaven above you're everythin' I've ever dreamed of too good to be true no I don't think so baby no lalalalalalalalalalalalala... just give me a chance and i know I'll make you understand why I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you I think I'm falling oh baby no_**

**_love I know its love its gonna be love I think I'm falling in love I think I'm falling in love lo lo lo lo love I think I'm falling in love I think i'm falling in love baby lo lo lo lo love I think I'm falling in love I think I'm falling in love lo lo lo lo love_**

-**"Can't Help myself" Nobody's Angel**

"You okay little brother?"   
Carey walked into the kitchen and pulled up a chair and sat down next to Clu who seemed distraught at the moment.   
"Because of me Fi could of died"   
Carey scooted over closer and put his hand on Clu's back.   
"Hey don't think like that, you couldn't have know Angela was a vampire"   
"Um let me see she has no reflection, can't go in the light and oh yeah a cross necklace would burn her"   
Carey tried to stop the smile that was forming on his face but   
couldn't.   
"Well when you put it that way, yeah it's kinda noticeable but come on Clu, Fi's alive"   
"Yeah but she nearly died, I never want to her hurt like that again"   
Carey looked over at Clu and arched his eyebrows.   
"But you are bro, by not telling her you love her you're hurting her"   
Clu shook his head.   
"Come on Carey, this is Fi we're talking about and for one I know she doesn't like me that way. Fi is beautiful, funny, courageous..."   
"And when did all those qualities just stand for a friend? Tell her you love her, she might feel the same way"   
Carey patted Clu on the back and walked off. 

"Hey Fi, are you allowed any visitors? I know Jack has been really careful with who gets to see you"   
Fi looked up and smiled, she motioned for Clu to come in.   
"Hey Clu, yeah you know Jack, he is only trying to help"   
Clu smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed and suddenly reached over and touched the side of her neck where the bite wound was but was covered up with a bandage.   
"It's okay really, it doesn't hurt anymore"   
Clu continued to trace the wound.   
"What are you doing Clu?"   
Clu looked up.   
"Just memorizing the wound"   
"Why? It's ugly"   
Clu shook his head real fast.   
"Anything that is a part of you can't be ugly"   
Fi opened her mouth to say something but before she could Clu kissed her. 

**THE END.**


End file.
